


Pink

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The Love of Life [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Alex discovers something new about herself. Can she stay true to herself or give in to this new aspect of herself?
Relationships: ALEX DANVERS/BIZARRO SUPERGIRL, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Astra/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Bizarro Supergirl
Series: The Love of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087406
Kudos: 11





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwitting Witness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858154) by Anonymous. 



It was another delightful spring day. Alex loved to jog in the morning. The wind's breeze brought a sense of wonder as well as delight coursing through Alex's veins. She loved the sensations as a familiar burn spread from her thighs to her calves. And still she ran on. Past Noonan's who were still locked up. Past the First National Bank. Close to Shuster Street where there was a burger place. She looked forward to taking her currently sleeping lover to eat at her favourite burger joint. The salty wonders of the fries matched her own taste. The milk shakes were delicious. And even though her lover was a vegetarian, she would happily share her favourite veggie burger with her. All was peaceful....until she heard something. Something that she had heard before. It was a familiar sound, the sound of a being of power whizzing through the air to the ground. She looked up at the sky, trying to see where the whizzing came from. And to her right above a mile away, what looked like pink light was hurtling towards the ground. Alex reached for her phone to call her sister as she ran towards the light. "Come on, Kara! Goddamnit, pick up!" But her sister, the Maid of Might, was not answering. No doubt, she and Lena had been busy, last night.

She shook her head as if it would rid her mind of the thought of Kara and her best friend being intimate with each other. But as she reached the pink light, all thoughts of Kara and Lena ended. Lying there, blood covering the ground, with gashes across her face was a blonde woman. Alex ran up to the women to check up on her. "Miss, can you hear me? Please it's very important that you respond. My name is Doctor..." "Alex Danvers, geneticist, private investigator and former Director of the Department.....Department...of Extra-Normal Operations.....I am so....glad....I found you. I....I need you to take...take this. It's urgent." Alex saw a small pink ring in the woman's hand. Alex reached for it and the ring slid itself across her left hand. "What the..." "Swear....please! Please swear to me." "Swear what? I don't underst..." "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in blackest night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all-- with violet light! Please...repeat it!" ""For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in blackest night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all-- with violet light! Now can you please allow..." The other woman smiled as pink light surrounded her. "Wait, Miss! What is going on? Are you...." But the light faded and the woman with it.

Alex stared at the ring, unsure what the hell had happened. On reflection it was more violet than pink. "Weird!" she thought. A scent got her attention. It smelt like coffee. "I wish I was with Kelly!" she thought. "Oh yeah! More, more!" Alex paused, uncertain what had happened. One minute she was jogging, the next she was naked with her face between Kelly's legs. She discarded the thought. She always enjoyed the taste of the woman she loved. She had Kelly's pussy in her mouth as she returned to sucking that salty succulent flesh; delighting in Kelly's loud moans. Her hands stimulated some very stiff nipples as Kelly began to cry out; her hands unable to squeeze out as she was bound. She could do this all day if Kelly would let her. Life was fantastic.

Alex loved this. There was simply nothing that could be hotter than was what happening right now. She, Alex Danvers, had her beloved Maggie Sawyer bound on all fours and she was slowly entering her over and over with the strap-on. She could feel Maggie's warm rear against her palm; those strong familiar thighs buckling as she explored her roundness going back and forth like a speedster. She had always dreamed of taking Maggie deep inside her round and wide little bottom. And based on Maggie's cries of pleasure, the woman she loved also enjoyed that wonderful filling experience. She thanked whichever deity had granted her such delights. And as they drove deeper inside Maggie's back-hole, Maggie moaning got louder as Alex felt closer to climax. This way the way it was meant to be.

Alex awoke with a start. "What the hell was I dreaming?" she thought. She turned to see her beloved Kelly Olsen still sleeping peacefully, a moan left the woman's lips. Alex smiled and felt a certain smugness when she heard Kelly moan her name. Then came the guilt as she thought about her ex Maggie....except she dreamed she was with both of them....at the same time, but not together? It made no sense. She was about to get out of bed and wash her face with cool water, before an exhaustive wave seemed to engulf her mind. The weight of her eyelids was too great as was the softness of her pillows. She saw haze and strange violet-pink light as she surrendered to the warmth of Kelly's naked body pressed against her own.

"What the matter, my tough little superhero? Can't you handle a bit of tickling on your sexy, little caboose?" taunted Alex with no small amount of affection to her honey, Samantha Arias. The Kryptonian was howling, her face was red and tears running down her face. How lucky was Alex to have found such a great woman? A beautiful woman who was not just brave and heroic, but also a single mother. Or rather now, was a single mother. This ticklish treasure was all hers.


End file.
